lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Valsil Togruta
' Valsil Togruta' is the current Twi'Lek Emperor of the Empire of Lethan, and one of the oldest Twi'Lek's alive as he was alive during the ancient wars with Chaos. Valsil has one sibling in the form of Mwi-Twes of whom formed the other branch of the Twi-Lek and the two loved eachother deeply, but she was killed during the Titan Civil War. Vasil Togruta has taken many many lovers throughout his life, as over the original centuries he fathered the entire Togruta branch of the Twi'Lek thus making him the parentage of every Togruta in some form. Because of his parentage Vasil Togruta is a half-titan and thus extremely powerful. Vasil Togruta was created by Ares along with his sister Mwi-Twes in order to lead the army of the race he wanted to create. When Mwi-Twes had their first children the story is said that there were four children born of which one boy and one girl from both the Mwi'Lek, and the Togruta. From this original grouping Ares was able to create enourmous numbers of each branch of the Twi'Lek which were ruled by their respective parent. Vasil Togruta would fight alongside his father, and sister during the Titan Civil War, and would be renowned for his skill in warfare, and together the three were seemingly unbeatable. This changed towards the end when Olympas nearly fell, and his sister was wiped out during the fighting alongside much of her Mwi'Lek. Vasil would retreat inside with the majority of his Togruta and would wait out the remainder of the Titan Civil War while they rebuilt their numbers. After the wars ended his father Ares sent him to Nord America to act as a gaurdian against the southern movement of the Druchii and to eventually take control of Nord America for the forces of the Titans. He would take nearly the entire Togruta race and move to Nord America where they founded Lethan and became very powerful. History Early History Vasil Togruta was created by Ares along with his sister Mwi-Twes in order to lead the army of the race he wanted to create. When Mwi-Twes had their first children the story is said that there were four children born of which one boy and one girl from both the Mwi'Lek, and the Togruta. From this original grouping Ares was able to create enourmous numbers of each branch of the Twi'Lek which were ruled by their respective parent. Chaos Rises Main Article : Chaos As with most stories the time of the Noble Titans would end when Tzeneech the God of Magic, and sorcery managed to destory his protective shield. This meant that he existed without any shield against greed, coruption, or hate. These feelings creeped into him until eventually he became the First of the Chaos Gods. It is purely ironic that the ability to destroy his protective shield was created when the fallen Old One Tek begin his experimentation on the Titans. Tek believed that the Titans created an inbalance in the world and the only way to make the world into its natural state was to make the Titans act naturally. In order to do this he used his unimagineable technology to enter the Fade which was the domain of Tzeneech and while in the Fade he spread a kind of virus into the Fade which seeped into Tzeneech and placed questions into the Titan's mind. The virus allowed Tzeneech to understand the emotions that were supposed to be inhibited by his shield, and with these emotions he was able to destroy the shield completely which then led to these emotions spreading. Over time Tzeneech begin corrupting the other Titans, and by the time the Noble Titans learned what was happening nearly half the Titans were corupted. Because Tzeneech had such a long time with these emotions he had already begin affecting change amongst the Titans long before any civil war took place, and the members of the Titans that he corupted were the more powerful members of the Titans leading to the distinct advantages of the forces of Chaos during the War of fthe Gods. When Tzeenech went about corupting the Titans he found that Ares was unable to be taken in, but his beloved brother Nurgle was easy pickings along with his best friend Khorne. Titan Civil War Main Article : Titan Civil War Following the Eternity War the times of hiding the excistence of evil within the Titan's ranks was over, and in such a brief time the two sides met in the Fade and the Titans attempted to understand the purpose of this group. As they attempted to discuss the matters they came to quickly understand that Khorne, Nurgle and many others were now barely capable of containing their personal rage and because of this the two sides pulled apart and both sides prepared for the first blow. The first blow came when the violent Trolloc of Khorne attacked the Titan homeland of Olympas in a massive battle that caused the deaths of many Titans and several of the more bloodthirsty of the Chaos Gods. As the siege of Olympas went on the forces of the other main Chaos Gods found themselves free to do what they wanted as Khorne was basically on his own holding the Titans in place. Nurlge joined the siege and brought his large forces to bear against the fortress of Tarterus where he besieged the massive fortress and put a large amount of fear in the Titans that their rear would be vulerable due to the fall of Tarterus. Duel with Tzeneech As the siege of Tarterus and Olympas wore on the first Chaos God in Tzeneech wandered the battlefield attempting to find an outlet for his aggression, and as he wiped town after town off the map of the Fade he was finally confronted by Ares the God of War for the Titans. Ares was beyond skilled, and he led his army of mysterious creatures against the forces of Tzeneech. The two fought battle after battle but each time Ares came out victorious despite the massive numbers advantage that Tzeneech had. This begin to irritate Tzeneech to no end, and thus he brought all of his forces to bear against Ares forces in what would be a massive battle over the town of Elis. As the two sides met the forces of Tzeneech outnumbered the strange army of Ares by nearly 15-1 but when the dust settled after the initial assault the forces of Tzeneech had been badly damaged, and the defenders were barely injured. As his forces begin to waver the Chaos God Tzeneech himself entered the battle and taunted the mighty Ares to fight him on the field. The two gods battled their way through the opposing armies until they were face to face, and when they met they immediatly begin fighting. The two were equally matched but as Tzeneech watched his army desinigrated around him as the forces of Ares massacred his army. After days of fighting Ares stepped back and laughed at Tzeneech, and when Tzeneech looked around he realized that his army was destroyed and he was now completely surrounded. Ares prepared to deliver the death blow but the massively powerful Tzeneech teleported himself to his personal lair leaving Ares without his complete victory but he had destroyed one of the largest forces that the forces of Chaos had. Attack on Diamond Gate Neru brought his forces to fortress capital of Olympas where all the Titans had been born, and by this point the fortress of Tarterus had fallen and all that was left was Olympas and a few other fortresses, and Khorne had been fighting over and over in attempts to break the siege but each time the defenders were saved by the intervention of Poseidan, Ares, and Zeus of whom stood resolute on the walls of Olympas, and its magical Diamond Gate. At this point with stalemate setting in Slanaash went to Neru one more time and decided to have Neru move against the Diamond Gate with his massive forces, and use the Magi of his people to break the Diamond Gates. It's unknown if Slanaash believed this was possible but Kargoth now believes that he did this as a means of killing another of the Chaos Gods for his enjoyment, and hates him because of it. Neru would listen and alongside several other Demi-Titans would move against the Diamond Gate. Kargoth, Neru, and the Djinn would wipe out the defenders outside the gate and begin summoning spells to destroy the Gate all the while taking huge losses from the defenders all across the Gate, and the wall. As the spell though reached its zenith the Titan Ares and the Angiris Council summoned out front of the Diamond Gate and battled the Djinn. Seeing his force dying around him Neru would challenge Ares to battle, but in an act of great insult Ares would reject the offer and continue massacring the Djinn summoning the spell. The End "I believed him to be invisible for my entire excistence so seeing him fall was a moment of incredible horror. He turned around as the blade sliced through his chest, and his eyes looked full of regret, and horror, and I made a full bee line towards in the hopes I could save him. As I moved forward as if it was happening in slow motion his body begin to move away like sand blowing in the wind. By the time I reached him grabbed for him but nothing remained of him except the dust from him." -Kargoth As neru chased him around the battlefield the Archangel Imperius would step forward and duel him. Neru must have believed him a joke, but after only a few minutes of fighting Imperius layed him low, and destroyed Neru forever. With the death of Neru the force of Djinn became overcome with fear, and Ares, and the Angiris Council made their retreat throough the Diamond Gate leaving the rest of the force to be slowly destroyed by the defenders on the walls. In a moment of leadership Kargoth would gather the leadership across the battlefield of the Djinn and lead them off the field of battle towards their old home in the Fade. As they fled the battlefield they were harassed by the forces of Chaos of whom did not want them to retreat as they were close to breaking the Diamond Gate and basically wanted them to die for a little more damage on the gate. Either way Kargoth managed to get the rest of the Djinn out, and they would make their way to their home in the Fade. When they reached it Kargoth knew they couldn't remain so they made their way to the Earth where he planned to hide his people in the same way his father had hid inside the Fade. Kargoth and the Djinn would decide quickly that they would take no part in the First War on Earth because they were rebuilding their strength in the lands now known as the Kizlev. Defeat Following this Ares watched helplessly as the forces of Chaos invaded Earth and during this conflict the forces of Nurgle held him in place in Olympas. When Chaos was defeated he was forced to accept the new world where the Titans were the weaker of the two groups Category:Togruta Category:Twi'Lek Category:People Category:Demi-God Category:Noble Titan